


A Special Day

by fakeahcrevv



Series: Starry's Prompts [14]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FAHC Au, Fake AH Crew, GTAV AU, M/M, absolutely 0 angst, also the longest thing i've ever written, this is very very very soft lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakeahcrevv/pseuds/fakeahcrevv
Summary: Prompt: "Can we get married tonight?"The Battle Buddies pull off a surprisingly successful heist. Jeremy asks Ryan a question.





	A Special Day

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to my very lovely friend from the RT Writing Community [TJ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/XylB/pseuds/Waffle-o) for helping me add like 900 words to this thing. This is definitely one of my favorite things I've written! Enjoy this cute gay shit

Los Santos was filled with the humming of a Sanchez engine and the wailing of police sirens as several vehicles zoomed through the city. Jeremy laughed aloud as the wind blew against him, trying its damnedest to throw him off. He had a tight enough grip on his partner, Ryan, so it would be very difficult for him to fall off. He could feel Ryan’s form trembling with his own chuckling, his boyfriend enjoying the thrill as much as he was. They had just pulled off yet another robbery, the Battle Buddies striking once again, and were now trying to shake off the cops so they could get back to one of their safehouses.

The heist had gone perfectly, without a hitch. They had successfully broken into a larger grocery store and nabbed all of the money they could get. In a miraculous series of events, the two had made it out of the grocery store and onto their escape vehicle, the aforementioned Sanchez (“It’ll look cool as _shit_ , Ryan, don’t worry about it!”). Unfortunately, the police actually caught up to them soon after they had left the parking lot and the two groups were locked in a cliché high speed chase through the towering skyscrapers of downtown, weaving through sketchy side roads and tight alleyways in hopes of losing their rather annoying tails.

Soon after the police had finally lost their trail, they made their way out into the wide range of sand that was the San Andreas desert. Ryan revved the motorcycle’s engine, pushing it further on the dusty road in front of them. The wind hitting Jeremy’s face began to grow colder as the sun approached its imminent descent behind the distant mountains, casting their surroundings into a burst of sienna. Surrounding the sun was a gradient of purple and orange, dotted with streaky clouds that looked as if they were painted there. It was a sight so mesmerizing that it could almost pull Jeremy’s attention away from Ryan - keyword, _almost_. The feeling of the still warm leather jacket on his cheek was one of his favorites; it brought him warmth, safety, and, surprisingly, a nearly overwhelming sense of peace. To the east, Jeremy could just barely make out the moon in the very edge of his sight, glowing softly as it awaited its time to shine. Its crescent shape nearly blended in with its surroundings. The cars they passed screamed in their wake, disrupting the peaceful scenery. They weren’t exactly going at a healthy speed limit, after all, so Jeremy couldn’t really blame them for ruining his peace. These harsh sounds didn’t matter, though; the only sound that mattered to him was the sound of Ryan’s laughter in his ear.  

The dunes were beginning to fade into the slowly growing night as they finally arrived at their safehouse. It was a small bunker Geoff had purchased long ago, located quite literally in the middle of nowhere and painted to match its surroundings so it would be rather difficult to track down.

Ryan led Jeremy inside, both of them laughing and in an overall cheerful mood. They tossed their earnings onto one of the ratty chairs in the corner of the room and started to come down from their heisting high. Jeremy undressed down to a t-shirt and shorts and approached the bathroom, where Ryan had relocated. Jeremy grabbed a washcloth from the small closet inside, wet it with warm water, and began to rub the smudged face paint away from the other’s features. As the paint and dust slowly came off of Ryan’s face, Jeremy pressed a small kiss to each newly cleaned area. One to Ryan’s cheek, his forehead, his other cheek, and, finally, his lips. They shared grins and soft bursts of laughter as Jeremy tossed the rag into the bathroom sink. Ryan then exited the bathroom, tossing his heavy jacket onto the ground next to Jeremy’s also abandoned clothing. He then donned his own t-shirt and sweatpants while Jeremy made his way for the kitchen. Ryan emerged from the back room to sighs of disappointment coming from the aforementioned location. When Jeremy heard Ryan approaching, he turned around with a whine, holding up two ramen packets.

“ _Ryan_ , nobody stocked this safehouse, and this is all we have…” he moaned woefully, as if it was the end of the world. As if his normal diet didn't consist of alcohol and fast food. Instead of commenting on this, however, Ryan instead chuckled and shrugged.

“Hey, it’s better than nothing. Maybe there’s some extra seasonings around here that you could add to it?” Ryan attempted, in the hopes of cheering Jeremy up. It seemed to work, as his expression instantly morphed from a frown to a wide grin. It sent Ryan’s heart fluttering in his chest, even now. As Jeremy started gathering supplies for their dinner, Ryan made a beeline to the small living area to prepare in his own way. He cleared the clutter off of the small coffee table and turned on the television (he didn’t bother changing the channel, though, since he knew it wouldn’t really be the center of either of their attentions).

Ryan eventually found himself in the kitchen once again, setting out bowls and silverware that somehow hadn’t been shattered in previous stays here on the counter. When he turned around and wrapped his arms around Jeremy’s middle, he barely held in a laugh as the other man jumped in surprise.

“Were you really concentrating that hard on cooking _ramen_?” Ryan quipped, though his voice lacked any real ill-intent.

His arms were displaced as Jeremy’s chest puffed, “Well, _yeah_ -! I don’t want to make anything shitty, or anything you wouldn’t like, so…” Jeremy trailed off, and this time Ryan couldn’t stop himself from letting out a snort.

“Jeremy, it’s difficult for me to imagine you making anything that I wouldn’t like. It’s just ramen; it’s hard to ruin a bowl of ramen, I promise.” Just as Jeremy was moving to playfully shove him away, Ryan was leaning down to press a kiss to the other’s cheek. He just barely succeeded, before he decided to let Jeremy’s arm connect, and he theatrically stumbled away from Jeremy. There was mock hurt written all over his features, but it was soon replaced with a gleeful grin that Jeremy couldn’t just _ignore_ , he wasn’t an animal.

Jeremy mirrored Ryan’s expression in response as he turned back to their nearly completed dinner. Seeing as Ryan had already prepared, the other was content to lean back on the counter and watch Jeremy’s methodical movements as he put the final touches on the small meal.

The night came upon the desert quickly, soaking their surroundings in an all-encompassing blackness. It was only broken by the soft glimmer of the moon and the few stars that could be seen this far away from the city. There were no sounds outside of their space, which neither of them really noticed. The only sounds that mattered right now were contained right here, inside this little bunker of theirs. With ramen-filled bowls and the respective glass of whisky and can of diet coke in hand, the two of them sat together on the (also) ratty sofa to eat their simple dinner. Not that either of them were complaining.

A comfortable silence settled over the two as they began to eat. During this period, they both attempted to distract each other, to little avail. Jeremy kept poking Ryan’s face, and the latter kept making the most _ridiculous_ expressions that only a theatre major could conjure up. They soon abandoned their miraculously empty bowls and drinks on the coffee table in favor of cuddling and watching some trashy show on the TV. Dramatic music and high-pitched east coast accents filled their surroundings, bitching and whining about issues so inconsequential that it made both Ryan and Jeremy laugh out loud. However, the storyline of the show soon became irrelevant to Jeremy and Ryan, who were now more focused on each other than anything else. Jeremy was running his hands through Ryan’s hair, appearing to be drifting off with each gentle stroke. Ryan was more than content to sit still for the other and focus himself on studying his boyfriend’s features, though the feeling of Jeremy’s hands in his hair was also very nice. They were so focused on each other, in fact, that they didn’t notice when the TV went into power-saving mode. Now the only light illuminating the small room was the dim lamp located on an end table sitting by the left end of the couch. Neither of them minded, though; they didn’t need any light or shitty TV show to enjoy each other’s company, anyhow.

When Jeremy finally spoke, his voice raspy from drowsiness, Ryan very nearly missed it.

“Can we get married tonight?”

With the breaking of their mutual silence came sputtering from Ryan. His eyes were wide as he leaned away from Jeremy to get a closer look at the lad’s expression. Jeremy was looking up at him, completely seriously, though Ryan caught the slightest twinge of fear in his eyes. Ryan hurried to speak up,

“What’s so special about tonight? Don’t you want to wait until we can gather the crew, set up a whole event at the penthouse?” Ryan was dismayed to see a look of displeasure growing on Jeremy’s face.

“Today _is_ special, though. We’ve never done our own heist without something getting fucked, or someone getting hurt, or-- my point is, this was the first heist of ours that went perfectly! I think today is the perfect day to get married, don’t you think?” Grinning, Ryan leaned back down to place a soft kiss on the lad’s cheek.

“I didn’t even realize it. I hope you’ll forgive me for being so unthoughtful.”

“Eh, I _guess_ I can forgive you.” Jeremy let out a muffled squeak as Ryan good-naturedly hit his shoulder.

“Anyway, uh… yeah. What do you think?” Ryan didn’t hesitate a moment before replying.

“Well, we’re going to have to find a place that’s open 24/7, there’s no way we’re getting married by just anyone this late…” Ryan’s exaggerated pause was cut off as Jeremy whined,

“Come _on_ , Ryan!”

Ryan held up his hand, “Of course I’ll marry you, Jeremy. Even if the ceremony’s performed by some shady Elvis ripoff. I wouldn’t have it any other way, anyway.” Before Jeremy could respond, Ryan leaned down once more, though this time his lips met Jeremy’s in a warm embrace. He felt Jeremy’s arms wrap around his neck, and Ryan’s own arms wound around the other’s waist. Several moments later, though it felt like much longer, Ryan pulled away. Not too far, though, as their faces were still only a couple inches apart from each other.

“Hey, Ryan?” Jeremy murmured, “I love you. I love you so, so much.”

“I love you too, Jeremy.”


End file.
